Silent Hero
by crazednthu
Summary: What Ron must go through to protect those he cares about. VERY sad and dark.


Okay… this is not funny nor uplifting. It's really sad, but one must struggle right? Well yeah enjoy it…

Disclaimer: I don't own Potter….

Ron was leaning against the wall next to the sink where a washcloth lay. A little note rotated between his fingers. It read "_prefects bathroom 6pm_". Ron had almost cried when he read it. He was in the middle of a really good party. He wanted to ask out lavender Brown. Gods, Ron thought she was amazing with her brown sugar skin and long think black hair. "I want her so bad," he sighed gloomy, but Ron could never have her or anyone for that matter. At least not now… The reason for that had just walked through the door. Ron felt his heart drop as he folded the note into his pocket and looked at the guy walking over to him.

Draco Malfoy's face was blank. His grey eyes flat and arrogant. They stared at each other. Ron mentally shook with fury. He didn't show it. "Where do you want to go?" Ron asked without emotion.

"This is fine," Draco answered dully. Ron nodded looking down. Draco always made the first move. "Get on your knees," he whispered. It took all of Ron's power not to roll his eyes. He sighed quietly kneeling down, wishing more ever he didn't have those shots of Fire Whiskey. He looked up at Draco. He had his arms folded across his chest. He rolled his eyes. "Well take it out Weasley," he snapped.

Ron felt a rush of anger run through his body. Did he think he would just jump into it? Like he wanted to do this all day? Ron didn't want to be there. Hell, Ron didn't want to be within 100 feet of Draco. He felt all this, yes. He let it boil his blood, but he didn't say anything. He couldn't. He simply had to get through it.

Ron exhaled unfastening the snake buckle and zipping down his pants. The room was dead silent so the metal echoed. The black pants dropped to Draco's ankles. Ron almost snorted at Draco's green boxers. He put his hands on either side of Draco's waist and prepared himself for the disgusting thing he was about to do. Ron breathed in and pulled down the boxers. The moment they fell and Ron saw it he wanted to throw up. Draco's erection was stiff and hard. It was a deep pink. The smell of his arousal was musky. It made Ron wish the whiskey in his stomach would stop turning. The head of his cock wept with precum.

Ron reluctantly licked his lips and held Draco with one hand. He hated how Draco moaned slightly at this. Ron was disgusted at how he could possibly be enjoying this; while Ron felt his heart drop another inch. He exhaled, if he took his time he could fit mostly all of Draco into his mouth. Ron hated it, but it made Draco happy and lose it faster.

Ever so slowly Ron took Draco into his mouth. He had to breath out of his nose. He slowly inched the length in, but it was obviously too slow because Draco put his hand on the back of Ron's head and slammed the rest of his cock into his mouth. Ron gagged in surprise dropping his hand. "Well, you were taking all fucking day Weasley." Draco said simply. "Some of us have places to be," he added snorting.

Ron glared up at him. He could take him. He'd just bite his cock off, and beat him with it. Gods how he wanted to, but instead he pumped Draco in and out of his mouth slow and hard. That's how he liked it. Ron hated himself for understanding that, but how could he not? Draco moaned placing his hand in Ron's hair. He would have given everything he had to snatch it away, but he couldn't. Ron closed his eyes trying to ignore Draco's hard member thrashing around in his mouth.

Draco put his other hand in his hair and pulled in harshly, and probably taking a few strands. He could add it to the collection. Ron took the sign and went faster sucking deeper. He swore Draco was so far down his throat he touched his tonsils. He didn't have a gag reflex anymore so it didn't really matter.

Ron wasn't allowed to touch Draco. Not ever without permission, so instead he began to hum softly. He needed this to be over. His lips were splitting, and he wanted him out of his mouth. Damn, Ron had hoped to get a kiss from Lavender tonight. Draco responded grandly thrusting himself further in his damaged throat. Abusing Ron's already tired, and sore mouth. He gasped moaning "Oh fuck!" Ron felt Draco's cock swell meaning the worst was yet to come. Ron prepared himself bobbing his head back and forth his fists clinched. Draco panted smashing Ron's lips against his groin. His cock gave a jerk and exploded. He gave a choked cry releasing warm bitter cum into Ron's mouth.

While Ron tried to stay calm, he pushed at Draco's hips. He was choking and was going to die if he didn't get out. Draco must have understood because he released his hair and pulled away. Ron closed his eyes. His cheeks stretched with strong cum. It was horrible and tasted like death. He put a hand to his lips trying to swallow the seed. It was s thick and sticky. Ron wanted to throw it. It didn't mix well with the alcohol.

Nausea took over him. He could feel cum running down his neck. With a forced finger Ron wiped it off and sucked it off his finger. Draco said never waste his seed. It was too precious. Ron forgot one time, and paid severely. He heard Draco chuckle, "That's my boy." Ron wanted to die.

After getting the last of it down his throat Ron licked his lips again and looked up. Draco was smirking at him. "Get up," he breathed his white face flushed. Ron obliged feeling himself grow cold, and his stomach flip. "Turn around," he ordered. Ron turned facing the wall the white, clean marble mocked him. He hoped for some small chance he wouldn't. "Put your hands on the wall," Draco grimaced.

Ron felt his soul die yet again. It was going to happen. Ron closed his eyes placing his shaky hands on the marble. He would never get used to this. He said nothing as Draco reached around him and unzipped his pants. Ron's lip began to tremble, and his throat and eyes burned. Draco pulled down his cannon boxers, and he felt alone and humiliated as Draco gave his cock a tug with ice cold hands. Ron parted his legs as far as he could. Draco rubbed his ass, before settling his hands on Ron's waist. Goose bumps stung his skin. It was so degrading.

Ron bit his lip, closed his eyes, and rested his forehead on the marble. Without warning Draco entered his body hard and harshly. Ron gasped pounding his hand against the wall. Draco never used lube. He liked it rough and dry. He felt his head hit the wall again and again as Draco moaned pounding into him, re-breaking his body. Ron wanted to cry out. He wanted to let the stinging tears escape his eyes, but he couldn't, it only made it worse. Ron wouldn't show Draco that he was hurting him, ripping him apart again.

Draco was 10 times bigger in his ass than in his mouth. He was steaming and huge. Ron felt like a wild fire was being set on his skin. His insides were tarring, burning. Ron tried to separate himself from Draco's hot, and hard cock inside him shredding his dying body away. Ron removed himself from Draco's moans and whimpers, and the pounding pain in his head.

Ron thought of Ginny, Hermione, Harry, his roommates and…Lavender. He thought of her smile. Those lush lips he longed to kiss. Her amazing chocolate eyes, and girly giggle. Ron tried to focus on her body. The way she was short, and slender. How her ass was perfectly round and her breast large and perky.

The two of them flirted like crazy. Ron liked her, and Ron thought she liked him back. She smelled so good like honey. He wondered how her mouth tasted. Ron had hoped tonight he'd find out, but now he wasn't so sure. Not with what was just in his own mouth. Besides he could never be with her, not yet. Not until Draco let him go. It didn't stop Ron from thinking about her. Everyday aching for her, and wanting to be her boyfriend.

Her body was so perfect. Her skin was dark and brown. So different from his own pale white one. They would be beautiful together. Their bodies a perfect contrast. Ron would be good to Lavender. He'd take it slow, and be very gentle, never pushing her to do anything. Ron would make sure her first time was sweet and passionate. Not rushed and painful like his had been. Most importantly, Ron would never ask Lavender to give oral sex. He knew first hand how awful it was.

Ron smiled to himself getting lost in his dream of making love to her, and hearing her gasp and moan his name as she came. It was soon over though. Draco pulled on his hair making Ron yelp. The pain was back, and worse than ever. "Who do you belong to?" Draco asked as if reading his mind.

Ron sighed, "You," he winced. Draco pulled his hair again taking strands. Ron's eyes were watery. His scalp was burning.

"Who is the only who gets to have you?" Draco demanded thrusting hard into him and knocking Ron into the wall.

Ron whimpered, "Y-you D-Draco."

Draco pushed so hard into Ron that it even made him wince. He once again ripped at his hair. "I want to hear you say it," he spat.

Ron licked his trembling lips feeling defeated. "I…belong to you Draco. You are the only one who gets to have me. Only you can touch me. My body is…is yours and you can do whatever you want to it," he breathed a lump forming in his throat. He felt sick with himself. How could he lower himself to such garbage.

Draco let his hair go finally. "That's my boy," he hissed. Ron hated it. Draco got off on that little speech every time. He loved that Ron could do nothing, and he could make him feel lower than dirt. Draco began pumping faster. Ron's head hit the wall over and over. The pain was incredible. He was sure he'd have a concussion, so he paced his cheek against the marble instead.

Draco gripped his waist hard making Ron wince. Draco was close and Ron was glad. He wanted--**needed** this to be over.

He began to moan loudly. "Oh fuck yeah Ron you feel so good," he whimpered. Ron had to swallow bile. His mouth already filled with sickness. Ron wasn't gay. He felt nothing but empty pain. He wanted Lavender. Not **this**. Not **ever**. Draco squeezed Ron's hips. His nails digging in the already scraped flesh. Ron quietly moaned. He was there. Draco gave a jerk and screamed cumming hard inside Ron's body, and clawing at his hips. Ron groaned. Draco broke the skin again.

"Fuck Draco," Ron choked quietly at the stinging pain, and quickly wiped the tears that somehow broke free from his eyes. Draco panted, his breath warm on Ron's neck. He pulled out of him. Ron bit his lip as the pain stabbed at his burning hole. He was perfectly still. He let the pain travel all through him before moving.

He pushed himself off the wall and reached over to the sink. Then, wetted the washcloth with warm water and soap. First, he wiped his face and neck. Second, he slowly opened his legs and wiped the blood off his bruising hips. He groaned in pain as he wiped his butt, crack, and legs trying to ignore the creamy substance and red spots. Finally he pulled his boxers and pants up slowly shutting his eyes and hissing as the material went over his sore cheeks. Red hairs fell out of his head and to the floor. Ron picked them up, and put them in his jeans pocket.

As he zipped up he looked and saw Draco watching him. Hate and pain fueled Ron. At the beginning of the school year, Draco had told him during class that if he didn't surrender himself his gang would take turns raping Ginny and would do worse things to Hermione and Harry. Ron thought he was a load of shit so he punched him in the face. That weekend Ron found a pair of Ginny's underwear in his bed. She was okay, and didn't even know how it got out of her room. Since then Ron didn't take any chances. He let Draco do whatever he pleased. Ron gave himself up, and whatever Draco wanted, Ron gave it to him.

Ron promised himself he would never risk Ginny's or anyone's life again. Which is why he could never be with Lavender. She'd get it too if Draco found out. Ron thought about killing himself so many times, but Draco's obsession of him was so twisted he'd probably pick someone close to him to take his place. Telling wouldn't work. There wasn't any proof. Draco would play it off as Ron being gay and just letting the wrong guy get to him.

So Ron did the only thing he could, nothing. He subjected himself to hell anytime Draco wanted him. Endless places and situations, but the same pain an disgust. Sure, Ron was a whore and he hated himself, but Draco kept his word. So, Ron would just hold on and wait until Draco let him go, and when he did, Ron would kill him.

Draco smirked, "Happy birthday Ron. I hope you enjoyed your gift." He chuckled before leaving the bathroom. Ron frowned. He had almost forgotten he turned 17 today. That was the party he was missing. It was his birthday party Harry and Hermione threw for him. Ron fixed his pants and slowly limped out of the room.

OMFG! I can't believe I wrote that! I'm so proud of myself. It took a lot, and I know "why Draco" right? Well, I couldn't help it! It just fit okay? _Mad World_ from the "Donnie Darko" soundtrack helped me write this. Review!

CRAZED


End file.
